wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fermenty/I/XIX
Janka wracała do domu pełna triumfu i niepokoju zarazem. Ta bliskość urzeczywistnienia się jej marzeń prawie ją przerażała, wolałaby, aby to dalej jeszcze było; zresztą, tak na nią niespodzianie spadło to spotkanie, propozycja, że ją to wprawiało w niepokój niewytłumaczony. W domu pokazywała wszystko ojcu, co kupiła, ale mówiła mało, zajęta myślami o teatrze. – Pierwsze role i to wszystko chociażby jutro! – Wyprostowała się triumfalnie. – Ach, nareszcie będę wynagrodzona za wszystkie cierpienia! Nareszcie żyć zacznę naprawdę, żyć szeroko! – Wicher energii podrywał jej wyobraźnię rozpaloną, świat zniknął z oczu. Chciało się jej krzyczeć i śpiewać z rozradowania. Byłaby całowała w lesie drzewa, gdzie poszła nazajutrz, Rocha, który myjąc podłogę patrzył na nią baranimi oczyma, Janową, jak zwykle cichą i głęboko zadumaną o swojej pani córce. Tylko wobec ojca ukrywała radość, przywdziewała na twarz maskę spokoju i zwykłej obojętności na wszystko, on jeden rzucił cień na jasne tło jej zadowolenia, ale pozbyła się tego myśleniem o teatrze. Napisała gwałtowny list do Głogowskiego, w którym odwoływała swoje projekty w poprzednim podane liście i radziła się, czy jechać do Cabińskich, chociaż w istocie zrobić to już postanowiła. Głogowski odpisał, że dobrze robi jadąc do Cabińskich. Obiecał przyjechać przed jej wyjazdem, o którym prosił zawiadomienia, kiedy nastąpi. Opisywał swoich chlebodawców i wzmiankował, że dłużej niż miesiąc nie wytrzyma u Stabrowskich. List był jakiś wymuszony i smutny, czuć w nim było zniechęcenie i nudę. Ale Janka przyjęła jego tylko faktyczną stronę, nie wczuwając się w nastrój, bo za dużo sama w tej chwili czuła. Zrobiła się teraz niezmiernie dobra i wesoła. Grzesikiewiczowi, który jednego dnia przywiózł bukiet, tak gorąco podziękowała, tak mu ściskała rękę i tak przyjacielsko patrzyła na niego, że Andrzej był uszczęśliwiony i chciał się zaraz oświadczyć, tylko nie znalazł sposobnej chwili, bo ciągle ktoś przeszkadzał. Nawet Świerkoski dostrzegł w niej zmianę, bo była tak dobra, kochająca świat i ludzi, że o ile tylko mogła, wylewała na zewnątrz to uczucie. Tylko Zaleska była tym stanem zdumiona i z ciekawością śledziła jej przygotowania. Orłowski tylko nie odczuwał w niej żadnej zmiany, bo sam był pogrążony w dziwnej cichości, jaka się w nim rozlewała i tłumiła wszystkie myśli i chęci, ociężała go ogromnie. Nie poznawał sam siebie! On, który ciągle musiał być czynny, ciągle musiał coś robić, przesiadywał teraz godzinami, zapatrzony tępym wzrokiem w świat, widziany z okien swojej kancelarii, spełniał służbę automatycznie. Miał chwile nieraz uświadomienia, ale te były coraz rzadsze i coraz krócej trwały, a wtedy zrywał się z miejsca, biegł na górę lub na peron i w połowie drogi zapominał, gdzie idzie, przystawał, tarł sobie czoło i powracał siedzieć bezmyślnie u siebie. Napadały go okropne bóle głowy, w których tracił prawie przytomność i leżał na sofce wpatrzony w jakiś majak, ustawicznie rysujący się przed nim w mgławym zarysie. Zrywał się z sofy jakby go chcąc uchwycić, przekonać się, że to nie złudzenie i później cichym głosem wymawiał sobie własne przywidzenia, kłócił się z sobą i zapadał w coraz większą ciemność. Próbował czytać, aby sprawdzić siłę swego wzroku, bo myślał chwilami, że oślepnie, ale ten zarys jakiejś istoty wciąż majaczył mu przed oczyma: raz był przed nim i tak blisko, że mógł się go prawie dotknąć – to widział w jakiejś dali, jakby w głębi błyszczącej zwierciadła, twarz czerwoną, z dużą siwawą brodą i z oczyma roziskrzonymi; to znowu ten ktoś słaniał mu się z boku i szeptał do ucha, aż się Orłowski odwracał szybko lub, co częściej robił, słuchał z głębokim przejęciem, tak zupełnie, jakby słuchał zwierzeń córki lub którego z kolegów, kiwał głową potakująco lub zaprzeczał i często wywiązywała się sprzeczka gwałtowna i długa, którą nieraz słyszeli w drugim pokoju Staś i Zaleski. Orłowski rozprzęgał się zwolna na dwie osobowości. Stawało się to z pewnymi przerwami, bo były dnie, w których czuł i myślał jak najnormalniej, i wtedy uderzała go przemiana Janki i gorączkowe przygotowania, ale się nic nie pytał, bo się obawiał odpowiedzi, czuł niejasno, że ona myśli i szykuje się do odjazdu: utwierdziły go w tym mniemaniu kufry, jakie kupiła w Kielcach, stojące w jej pokoju. Zresztą był tak podrażniony, że wprost przeczuwał jakąś katastrofę. Nieraz w nocy wstawał i szedł zobaczyć, czy ona jest jeszcze. Zapanował pomiędzy nimi jakiś stan przymusu i podejrzliwości. W końcu tygodnia Janka napisała list do Cabińskiego wyznaczając termin swojego przyjazdu i prosząc, aby na pierwszy występ mogła zagrać Marię w "Doktorze Robin", którą kiedyś grać miała, a odebraną w ostatniej chwili dla Majkowskiej. Cabiński odpisał entuzjastycznie, donosząc, że już role rozdał do nauki, że zrobił wzmiankę w miejscowej gazecie, iż "zaangażował młodą i niepospolitą siłę dramatyczną", że Władek wyjechał, a Majkowska będzie tylko do dnia jej przyjazdu. Umocnił ją ten list, bo już teraz miała jasno określony cel, na którym koncentrowała wszystkie myśli i w którym czerpała siłę. Chwila odjazdu się zbliżała. Kufry czekały zapakowane, wszystko było gotowe, a ona teraz zaczęła jakoś zwlekać z godziny na godzinę, z pociągu do pociągu, bo przecież potrzeba było powiedzieć ojcu o wyjeździe; była pewna, że się zgodzi, a jeśliby nie!... to i tak czuła, że już się nie powstrzyma, że już by nie mogła po prostu – za wiele siebie włożyła w te plany i przygotowania, aby się mogła bez cierpień wyrzec wszystkiego. Zaczynała po kilka razy rozmowę z ojcem, ale te słowa nie chciały jej przeleźć przez gardło! – Odjeżdżam! – mówiły jej oczy, a usta milczały; zacięte nieśmiałością. Pasowała się z sobą i nie była w stanie zmusić się do powiedzenia tego prosto i szczerze, drżała ze zniecierpliwienia, że się tak zwłóczy z odjazdem, a przez całe dnie i wieczory nie mogła się zdobyć na odwagę. Zrobiło się to w końcu samo prawie. W ostatni wieczór, siedzieli, jak zwykle, przy herbacie. Noc była ciemna i dżdżysta, listopadowa noc, pełna wichrów wyjących w piecach i kominach, deszczu bębniącego po szybach, jęków po lesie i smutków w całej przyrodzie. Przez szyby wciskało się zimno i wiatr, który chwiał płomieniem lampy, jakoś ciemno płonącej. Janowa miała zaczerwienione oczy, wzdychała ciężko i snuła się senna po mieszkaniu, nawet Roch odczuwał dzisiejszy nastrój, bo siedział w kuchni pod kominem smutny i ilekroć wiatr uderzał silniej w las, a szumy i świsty zaczęły się w nim odzywać przeraźliwie, podnosił senne oczy na okno, żegnał się i znowu patrzał w dogasający ogień. Orłowskiemu dokuczał reumatyzm, wycierał nogi mrówczanym spirytusem, obwijał je flanelą i siedział w fotelu, klnąc co chwila po cichu. Przekrwionymi oczyma świdrował Jankę, która nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, chodziła z pokoju do pokoju, gorączką i niecierpliwością przepalana. Jutro postanowiła jechać. – Jutro! – powtarzała po tysiąc razy i po tysiąc razy chciała już powiedzieć ojcu o wyjeździe, ale spotykała się z jego oczyma, w których tkwił ból, strach jakiś i obłęd prawie, i siły ją opuszczały, odkładała jeszcze na później. Zimno jej było, ciemno, straszno jakoś. Zdenerwowanie dochodziło do swego maksimum. Patrzyła z trwogą w świat zadeszczony, bała się tych dziwnych cieniów, które drżały pod sufitem i czaiły się pomiędzy meblami, wreszcie poszła do swojego pokoju, pootwierała kufry, pooglądała je z taką uwagą, jakby po raz pierwszy. – Janowa! Rochu! – krzyknął Orłowski, zerwał się z fotelu i przestraszonymi oczyma wpił się w szybę, na której rozpłaszczył się zwabiony światłem nietoperz i bił skrzydłami nie mogąc się utrzymać na niej. – Janka wstrząsnęła się na ten głos, zerwała się także i stała bezradnie. Orłowski się uspokoił, upadł znowu na dawne miejsce, spojrzał na nią, bo drzwi były otwarte i wprost nich stała, i zapytał spokojnie: – Szykujesz się do odjazdu? – Tak – odpowiedziała ze drżeniem, postąpiła krok naprzód, jakby ku tej walce, która miała się stoczyć w tej chwili. Dreszcz ją przeszedł zimny. – Patrzeli na siebie długo. – Gdzie wyjeżdżasz? – zapytał cicho i tak bezdźwięcznie, że drgnęła przestraszona. – Do teatru... – odpowiedziała wolno i z trudem, bo jakiś okropny spazm strachu dusił ją, jakiś lęk zapchał jej gardło. Patrzyła coraz bardziej strwożona na jego ziemistą twarz i oczy biegające po niej z uporczywością idioty. Pociąg przelatywał stację z takim hukiem i łomotem, że ściany się zatrzęsły, a szkło w kredensie zabrzęczało, a potem zaległa śmiertelna cisza w mieszkaniu. – Gdzie wyjeżdżasz? do teatru? gdzie? – Do teatru... Znowu milczenie. Trąbki dróżnicze zaczęły grać na linii, wicher się wzmagał i bił w okna coraz silniej, i coraz większe szumy lasów przedzierały się smutnym jękiem i rozbrzmiewały w tej złowrogiej ciszy mieszkania. Jego oczy zaczęły się rozpalać, rozkrwawiać jeszcze bardziej, posiniałe usta opadły mu starczo, głowę pochylił i trząsł się cały, i miał wyraz takiej bezsilności, znękania, starości, że postąpiła znowu krok, bo myślała, że zleci z krzesła. Przetarł oczy, wyprostował się, potoczył oczyma po niej i po kufrach, jakby się budził ze snu; świadomość wszystkiego wracała mu, a w niej serce zamierało z trwogi niewytłumaczonej. Była przedtem pewna, że ojciec będzie się upierał, że wybuchnie cała jego gwałtowność, że może znowu ją wypędzi, na to była przygotowana, jak i była zdecydowana, pomimo właśnie takich przeszkód, zerwać z nim i odjechać; ale ten cichy, przejmujący szept, to spojrzenie rozpaczliwe wpiły się ostrymi szponami w jej serce, zachwiały nią, zmąciły jej wolę, wytrąciły z równowagi, tego się nie spodziewała. – Jedź... jedź... jedź... – zaczął znowu mówić, ciężko oddychając, jakby każdy wyraz wyrywał z kawałkiem serca, z życiem razem, głos mu chrypiał i rozpływał się po pokoju o jakąś smugą bólu niewypowiedzianego. Nie odezwała się, bo strach buchnął z jej serca i oblał płomieniem twarz i ręce, obezprzytomnił ją, patrzyła nie mogąc mówić; wstał i poszedł do swego pokoju, powracając natychmiast z wielką szarą kopertą w ręku. – Jedź, masz tutaj wszystko, co tylko mam – i zaciął wyjmować i rzucać na stół: listy zastawne, pożyczki premiowe, arkusze kuponów, książeczki czekowe. – Wszystko, co mam!... – wyjął z pugilaresu wszystkie, jakie miał pieniądze, z kieszeni drobną monetę i składał na jedną kupkę. – Masz, nie będziesz cierpiała nędzy, a mnie te pieniądze już na nic, mnie już nic nie potrzeba. – Zaprzestał na chwilę, odetchnął głęboko, zapatrzył się w jakąś głąb i mówił dalej: – Nic mi już nie potrzeba. Dyrekcja da na mój pogrzeb, nic mi nie potrzeba. Zostanę sam, położę się zaraz i umrę... umrę... umrę... – powtarzał wolno, coraz wolniej, głowa zaczęła mu się trząść... wypuścił z rąk kopertę, podniósł ręce ku twarzy, poczerwieniał i runął. Zdążyła go jeszcze chwycić, nim upadł na podłogę. – Ojcze! Ojcze! – jęknęła rozpaczliwie – Janowo, wody! – Cicho! cicho! cicho!... nie trzeba nic, to tylko chwilowo zrobiło mi się niedobrze, rozepnij mi kołnierzyk. Dobrze, o, lżej mi trochę. Dobrze. – Napił się wody i spojrzał na nią przytomnym, ale strasznie smutnym wzrokiem. – Jedź, dziecko, nie wstrzymuję cię, bo wiem, że to dla ciebie szczęście. My starzy, my ojcowie czy matki, jesteśmy egoiści, chcielibyśmy dzieci zawsze mieć przy sobie. Jedź, proszę cię o to. Ja tutaj sobie radę dam i chociaż zostanę sam... chociaż ciebie... nie będzie... chociaż... Przysięgam Bogu, że chcę tego! – krzyknął, uderzył pięścią w stół i zamilkł, zabrakło mu już sił, opuścił głowę na piersi i nie miał sił powstrzymać łez, które polały mu się z ócz dwoma strumieniami. I nic już nie mówił, tylko płakał jak dziecko. A Janka, porwana jego boleścią, przeniknięta tymi łzami, co padały na jej serce rozpaloną lawą, uklękła przed nim i obejmując go w jakiś ogromny uścisk miłości, zaczęła mu mówić: – Ojcze mój! Nie pojadę. Zostanę z tobą. Daruj mi. Przebacz, nie wiedziałam, że ci sprawię boleść taką. Nie zostawię cię samego, nie rozstaniemy się nigdy. Słyszysz, ojcze, tylko mi przebacz – prosiła i pobladłą śmiertelnie twarz podnosiła do góry, jakby stamtąd chciała zaczerpnąć mocy do tego poświęcenia, które przechodziło jej siły. – Tak, nie pojadę, zostanę z tobą, ojcze. – Janka!... Janiu!... – odpowiadał, pochwycił ją w ramiona i zaczął gorąco całować, potem mówił bez związku, śmiał się nerwowo, chwytał zębami brodę, nareszcie się uspokoił i obtarł łzy. – Moje dziecko, ja cię proszę, żebyś pojechała. – Nie, mój ojcze, mówię stanowczo, że nie pojadę. Nie pojadę – powtórzyła silnie, powstając i zdawało się jej, że po tych słowach świat się z nią zapada, że leci i przepada w jakichś ciemnościach, że w niej wszystko obumiera, taka nagła głusza opanowała jej mózg i serce. Patrzyła się na ojca spokojnie i raz jeszcze powtórzyła z jakąś kamienną determinacją: – Nie pojadę do teatru. Upadła ciężko na krzesło, nic już nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Orłowski zerwał się z fotelu, oczy mu rozbłysły dawną energią i wdzięcznością, upadł przed nią na kolana i nim zdążyła mu wyrwać, objął jej nogi i całował. – Dziecko moje drogie, dziecię moje! – szeptał przejmująco. Podniosła go i odprowadziła do krzesła, bo się chwiał na nogach. Zużywała wszystkie siły, żeby być spokojną, żeby wytrwać. Nalała mu herbaty, podsuwała wszystko, czego mógł potrzebować. – Wie ojciec, żeby Grzesikiewicz chciał, to pójdę za niego – powiedziała umyślnie, żeby go już zupełnie uspokoić, że to, co mówiła, potrafi dotrzymać. – Ojciec wtedy służbę rzuci i zamieszka przy nas. – Rzucę służbę, dobrze, już mnie męczy wszystko, od pewnego czasu czuję się nawet słaby, głowa mnie ciągle boli – urwał i odwrócił się gwałtownie, zdawało mu się, że ten jego prześladowczy majak stanął za nim, słyszał najwyraźniej szept jego, patrzył po pokoju. Janka widziała ten ruch nie po raz pierwszy, ale go nie rozumiejąc nie przywiązywała doń wagi najmniejszej, zresztą w tej chwili nic nie rozumiała, patrzyła się w ojca i po cichu, odruchowo powtarzała: – Nie pojadę, zostanę. Nie pojadę, zostanę... – i pierś jej wzbierała krzykiem buntu, ale siedziała milcząc w wielkiej ciszy, ogłuszona tym, co ją spotkało, nie zdawała sobie jeszcze sprawy dokładnie. Automatycznie odprowadzała ojca do łóżka; biernie i bezmyślnie przyjmowała jego pocałunki i dziękczynienia, bezmyślnie, siłą przyzwyczajenia, przeczytała ostatnią gazetę, usiłowała się nawet zastanowić nad jakimś modnym fasonem kapelusza, jaki zobaczyła w Bluszczu. Wydała Janowej dyspozycję na jutro, posprzątała sama ze stołu, poustawiała szkło w kredensie, rozplotła włosy, bo jej ciężyły, pooglądała lufciki, czy są zamknięte, wyjrzała przez okno, przy którym stała chwilę i nie widząc patrzyła na zielone latarnie zwrotnic, i poszła spać... Dopiero, gdy ją ogarnęła ciemność i cisza, gdy myśli mogła zebrać, a oczy nie uderzały o nic zewnętrznego, ocknęła się nagle. Usiadła na łóżku. – Nie będę w teatrze! Zostanę w Bukowcu. Pójdę za Grzesikiewicza! – powtarzała głośno i za każdym zdaniem, nowa fala uświadomienia biła w jej mózg. Schwyciła się za głowę nagłym, rozpaczliwym ruchem, jakby te słowa spadały na nią górami i rozbijały jej czaszkę. Patrzyła obłąkanym wzrokiem w jakąś próżnię, którą zobaczyła przed sobą i stała tak chwilę jak drzewo już podpiłowane, które drży jeszcze i chwieje się tylko koroną, zanim runie martwe na ziemię. – Co to jest? kto mi to mówi? kto tego chce? dlaczego? – pytała prędko i rzuciła się na pokój gwałtownym ruchem zwierzęcia ranionego, zbierającego wszystkie siły, aby ujść przed śmiercią lub bronić się do ostatka. Cały huragan buntu wybuchnął i zakłębił się w jej mózgu i sercu. – Nie, nie, nie! Tysiąc razy nie! Mnie miałby kto powstrzymać, zabrać mi przyszłość, nie pozwolić żyć! O, nie, nigdy; nie ma takiej mocy na ziemi, nie ma takich pęt, których bym nie zerwała... – Ojciec!... – szepnął jej głos jakiś w głębi duszy. – Ojciec! – powtórzyła przeciągle, rozglądając się, jakby chcąc poznać, skąd pochodzi ten głos. Zatrzęsła się. – Nigdy, nikt, nawet ojciec mnie nie powstrzyma. Chcę żyć, a tam jest dla mnie życie, tam moje szczęście. W teatrze jest dla mnie wszystko, a tutaj, marność, wegetacja, konanie, niewola, wieczny głód duszy, wieczna męka! I ojciec chory! – szepnął znowu ten głos surowo. – Nikt się nie poświęcił dla mnie, to ja nie będę, to moje prawo: żyć! – A obowiązek?!... – Obowiązek! – zaśmiała się sucho i urągliwie. – Obowiązek! wielkie słowo, którego nikt nie wypełnia. Ja jestem dla siebie najważniejszym obowiązkiem, o, tak! – rozpalała się coraz więcej. – O, tak! cóż mnie powstrzyma? Drwię sobie z ludzi i ich sądów, poznałam dosyć ich podłości. Drwię sobie z opinii, wiem, kto ją robi. Drwię sobie z przesądów, znam ich wartość. Cóż mnie powstrzyma? – zapytała hardo, jakby całego świata. – Sumienie!... – zadźwięczało w jej mózgu ciężko. – Litość, obowiązek, sumienie! – Zachwiała się, usiadła na łóżku i przestraszonym, błędnym wzrokiem patrzyła w ciemny głąb pokoju, gdzie mrok grubym, nieprzenikniętym całunem pokrywał wszystko; oliwna lampka, paląca się na przeciwległej ścianie przed obrazem Matki Boskiej, migała zaledwie światłem. Wydało się jej, że z tamtej głębi wyłania się jakaś potężna i straszna postać, która mocnym, jakby śpikowym głosem powtarza: – litość! obowiązek! sumienie! – Więc ja mam poświęcić siebie na stracenie? – pytała na pół przytomna, przyciszonym głosem rozpaczy. – Tak. – Więc mam pozostać tutaj na zawsze, zamknąć się w tej ciasnej komórce życia, wyrzec się wszelkiej myśli o niezależności? – Tak. – Więc, jeśli się poświęcę, zaprzepaszczę, wyrzeknę siebie i zgniję w tej codziennej nędzy, to będzie: litość, sumienie i obowiązek? – Tak. Janka upadła na wznak na łóżko i jęczała z bólu; burza wrzała jej pod czaszką, burza rozrywała jej serce, orkan najsprzeczniejszych myśli i uczuć targał nią i rzucał. – Nie – powiedziała po chwili twardo, podnosząc się i zaciskając mocno ręce na piersiach. – Nie, pójdę. Co bądźby się stało, pójdę. – Idź! idź! idź! – zdawał się brzmieć głos, podobny teraz do jęku dzwonów pogrzebowych i bił w jej mózg okropnym rytmem; słuchała i zdawało się jej, że wszystkie ściany się otworzyły, że spod jej stóp biegnie droga w świat jasny, wesoły, uśmiechnięty, że idzie tą drogą i spostrzega w poprzek trupa sinego ojca! – krzyknęła z przestrachu. Zaczęła biegać po pokoju, myśli się zmieszały jak toń, po której powiał ostry wicher. – Jezus! Jezus! Jezus! – jęczała i taki okropny ból zakręcił jej całą istnością, że skowyczała nieludzko i wpadła w jakieś omdlenie, w którym przestała czuć i myśleć, tylko bezmyślnie patrzyła na smugi światła, wdzierające się z peronu i miała pod czaszką jakąś pustkę i wielką głuszę dookoła. Godziny szły za godzinami i niby krople sączyły się do nieskończoności; noc trzymała świat w objęciu czarnym; noc, pełna plusku, deszczu i wichrów, które wyły za oknami i zginały skrzypiące żałośnie drzewa, i mocowały się z lasem. Jęk drutów telegraficznych, podobny do żałosnego, zmęczonego pisku psów na łańcuchach, rozbrzmiewał po pokoju. Głosy nieznane nocy i ciemności skarżyły się nad lasami, leciały niby skry, niby promieniowania gwiazd, poprzez ciemności, tonęły w ciemnościach i martwocie. Ziemia i noc zlały się w jedną bezkształtna bryłę, która zdawała się drgać przez sen, wzdychać wichrami i jazgotać urągliwie. Janka leżała wciąż, burza w niej ucichła, przestała się szamotać; była teraz jak ciężki kloc drzewa, wyrzucony z głębi wód na piasek nadbrzeżny, który tylko fale liżą chciwie, ale już nie mogą porwać na głębie i zatopić. Wszystko w niej przycichło, wyczerpało się, obumarło, jak świat po orkanie błyskawic i piorunów obumiera i przycicha, ale w powietrzu drży jeszcze groza, na ziemi leżą ruiny i jeszcze niekiedy piorun niemy przerżnie horyzont wstęgą ognistą. – Zostanę! zostanę! – odpowiadała głosem podobnym do jęku konających. – Zostanę! – i prawie po raz ostatni pierś się podniosła w łkaniu. – Zostanę! – powtarzała uporczywie, czując, że wszystko, co w niej żyło, chciało, co myślało, zamiera, rozsypuje się i łączy jakby z tą straszną nocą. Czuła, że się rozwija niby pełne wrzeciono ze wszystkich marzeń i pragnień, i że się sprowadza do jakiegoś pierwotnego stanu, w którym się nie pragnie niczego, na nic nie czeka, niczemu się nie raduje i jest się jak brzoza jesienią, bez liści i na pół martwa, i tam się gnie, gdzie chcą wichry, i tam pada, gdzie chcą ludzie, i tak zamiera, jak chce ziemia martwiejąca i wystygła. Uklękła przed obrazem Matki Boskiej. KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO Category:Fermenty